Losing is Winning
by StorymasterQ
Summary: Ben and Gwen had a bet while playing videogames. How would the blush inducing bet open up the way for them? OneShot, BenxGwen. R&R! RETOUCHED!


Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characters. This is a hiatus fic, made as I ponder what should happen in _Light Isn't Always Good_ Chapter 4. It's only a one-shot, so let's get to it.

Author's notes: Since I got several reviews with...implications (some people are just...sheesh, heh heh), I decided to retouch this. Some grammar and vocab fixes as well as some added lines to...clarify Ben's intentions ;)

* * *

**Losing is Winning**

"Ha!" Gwen exclaimed as she mashed her controller. The character she was playing delivered a swirling kick and KO'd her opponent. "I win again, dweeb." she sneered at her cousin.

Ben fumed. He glanced at his Omnitrix.

Gwen waved a finger in front of his face. "Oh, no," she shook a finger, "if you become Fourarms again, or any of them, you automatically lose the bet."

Ben grumbled. "I hate this," he sulked, throwing his controller on the table, "Why do you always win?"

Gwen grinned. "It's all in the motivation, Ben," she winked, "like you doing my chores for the week. This RV won't run without housekeeping, you know."

"Come on, best two out of three." Ben took his controller again.

"I already beat you twice, remember?"

"Fine, best three out of five, come on."

Gwen shook her head. "Nothing's in it for me. I'm done." she said, putting her controller down.

"Wait!"

Gwen raised an eyebrow at her cousin. His exclamation stopped her in her tracks.

Ben grinned a mischievous smile. "How about a new bet? Winner gets one command. Any command."

Gwen grinned, "_Any_ command?"

Ben gulped, "Well, one command that's not time-consuming. Or energy-consuming. Or movement-consuming."

Gwen giggled. "Not much of a command, is it? Afraid you'll lose?"

"Not really," Ben smiled as he watched his cousin took her controller again, "I just have something in mind already."

Gwen looked at him with a smirk. "Alright, dweeb, you're on."

* * *

"How in the...?" Gwen couldn't believe she lost.

Ben grinned widely. "Hey, I just took your advice. You're right, it's all in the motivation."

Gwen grinned sourly at him. "Alright, you win. With your limits, your command can't be anything I can't handle."

Ben's grin diminished slowly. He gulped as he realized that he couldn't go back. He motioned her to come closer.

Gwen frowned at his behavior. Nonetheless, she scooted over and let him whisper in her ears.

Two words. Only two words. Gwen exploded in a blush as she leaned away from him. Staring wide-eyed at her also blushing cousin, she stammered, "W-What?"

"You heard me." Ben said, slightly trembling. "Come on, it's a clean bet, and I win."

Gwen bit her lower lip. "B-But...we're cousins!"

"Hey," Ben shrugged, "it's not like we're breaking the rules of nature here."

"Nature, no, but community, yes!" Gwen said in a loud whisper.

"Nu-uh," Ben countered, "There's nothing written in the community laws about this."

"Community laws are unwritten, you doofus." Gwen whispered. She glanced at their silently driving grandfather. "What if grandpa sees us?"

"He's busy at the moment,"

Gwen gulped. She was running out of excuses.

"Will you do it or not?" Ben pressed.

Gwen bit her lower lip. Gulping, she looked at him, "I never back down from a bet."

Ben smiled nervously. He scooted closer and waited.

Gwen gulped again, then leaned on him and landed a quick peck on the cheek before straightening herself. "There," she said.

Ben grinned widely. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Gwen blushed, staring at him with narrowed eyes. "I'll get you for this."

"Oh, you want to go at it again?" Ben asked, raising his controller.

* * *

Gwen grinned.

Ben's jaw dropped. "That's not fair! I've never seen her move like that! Was that a secret move or something?"

Gwen's grin didn't falter, "I have my sources."

Ben sighed. "Fine, you win," he admitted, "What do you want?" He quickly added, "Remember my limits!"

Gwen's grin turned to a smile, "I remember. And it's not as hard as yours." she said, pointing to her cheek.

Ben blushed as he backed away, almost falling off his seat. "W-What?"

Gwen giggled at his reaction, "I told you I'd get you for making me do that," she said, tapping her cheek, feigning impatience.

"Uh," Ben gulped, "F-Fine. I'll do it."

Gwen blushed slightly. "I see you didn't put up much of a fight," she smiled, remembering her inhibitions just a few moments before.

Ben's blush deepened. "Do you want it or not?"

Gwen scooted over and waited.

Gulping, Ben leaned over and gave her a kiss. "There," he said, leaning back.

Gwen brushed her cheek, blushing, "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Ben gulped. He couldn't believe how nice she smelled. He raised his controller, drawing a blushing smile from his cousin, "Let's push it up a notch," he said.

Gwen frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Winner gets to pick where."

Gwen blushed hard. She fumed, "Pervert,"

Ben blushed even harder. "I-I didn't mean...Face area! Nowhere but the face area!"

Gwen gulped. "Well...I...I still can't! I mean...I-I've never..."

"Well," Ben said, cutting her, "neither have I. Isn't it best to have your first with someone you like?"

Gwen's blush got even deeper, deeper than her orange hair. "I..." she stammered. Gulping, "A-Alright," she nodded.

* * *

Ben put down his controller. "Well," he said. "Let's have it."

Gwen put hers down with trembling hands. She turned to her cousin slowly, "Y-You didn't go easy on me, did you?"

"I never go easy on anyone," Ben replied calmly despite his racing heart, "Especially not over a bet. You won, fair and square."

"Distracted?" Gwen offered, trying to stall the inevitable.

"You can say that," Ben's reply produced a blush on both children. "Now, where do you want it?"

Gwen contemplated the idea of choosing a harmless kiss on the cheek, but deep down, she also wanted more. She looked down. Then, drawing a deep breath, she looked up to him, then closed her eyes.

Ben gulped. He couldn't believe her choice. He really thought she'd see through his bluff. He couldn't back down now. He scooted over to her.

Gwen could feel him get closer. She jerked slightly as she felt a hand behind her head, pulling her in. She then felt it. She opened her eyes wide.

Ben was kissing her, softly, on the lips.

Gwen closed her eyes, savoring the warm feeling. She slowly released her breath she didn't even realize she was holding.

Ben took her sigh as a positive sign and deepened his kiss. A moment later, he pulled back and opened his eyes.

Gwen took a couple of breaths before opening her own, seeing her blushing cousin. Smiling softly, she sighed, "T-That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Ben gulped, "Y-Yeah...That was...nice."

Gwen smiled. She then chuckled, "So, who actually won the bet?"

"What...?" Ben was still slightly out of breath.

"If you had won, would you pick somewhere else?"

Ben blinked as he realized what she meant. He chuckled as well. "Well, I guess for me, losing is winning."

* * *

Author's Notes: Oh, sweet! We need more BenxGwen fics! I hardly ever make a one-shot, and when I do, it comes out rather long. I got the idea after watching the Cartoon Network short that involved them playing a game and Ben changing to Fourarms (thus the reference). The moment I saw it I immediately think of this plot. Well, I like it. And if you like it as well, why don't you push that small button and leave a review? All reviews are welcomed, including flames. Although in the case of flames, I'd probably throw it at Heatblast. I'm sure he'd appreciate the meal.

PS: Come and read my other Ben 10 fic, the chaptered story titled _Light Isn't Always Good_.


End file.
